


Lazy Days

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and some sweet sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

It is a lazy Saturday. The kind of Saturday that involves a buffering Netflix marathon, instant microwavable snacks, and tons of hot chocolate. Kaneki looks over to his s/o, who is currently munching on the remnants of a mostly empty bag of popcorn, and he smiles.

“You know, you hardly left any for me.” He says, lightly poking them in the arm.

“You snooze, you lose.” They retort, flicking their gaze to him and grinning.

As they teased each other, the television froze for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and Kaneki groaned.

“We’re never going to be able to make it through an episode, are we?”

His s/o turns their body so they’re facing him, sets the popcorn bag aside, and wipe their buttery hands on the shirt they’re wearing - his shirt. 

“That’s alright, it was boring, anyways. Besides… I can think of plenty of other fun things we can do.”

They lift their eyebrow and shoot him their most mischievous grin, and Kaneki cottons on really quickly when they start moving closer to him.

“You just look so good in that shirt,” they murmur as they close the distance between their faces. “Though, I think we should take it off of you.”

“Won’t I be cold?” He asks, flushing a little at the thought of the activities to come.

“I’ll warm you up,” they promise, and press their lips against his.

The kiss starts slow and gentle, like most things in the romantic aspect of their relationship. They take their time, exploring each other’s mouths thoroughly. Kaneki takes his s/o’s lip between his teeth and nips gently, just how they like it. Their body relaxes into his, and their arms snake around his neck so they can feel him completely. When they break apart, his s/o’s lips are swollen and red, and Kaneki shudders.

“Should we take this somewhere else? Preferably not this beaten up couch?”

“Mmm, too lazy. Can you carry me?”

Kaneki laughs and pulls them up so their legs are secure around his waist. He stands, though with a little difficulty, and carries them to his tiny bedroom, shutting the door behind them even though no one else lived there. When they get to the bed, his s/o pushes him back and climbs over him, looking down at his face with a gleeful expression. They push his shirt up and begin peppering kisses along his chest and down to his stomach, reaching between his legs to rub his hardening cock through the thin lounge pants he’s wearing. Kaneki bites his lip, afraid of releasing a moan even though it’s nothing his s/o hasn’t heard before. He has the tendency to be quiet during sex, mostly because he’s embarrassed of the noises he makes. His s/o loves him, but they hate that he does it because his soft cries and labored gasps are the sexiest thing in the world to them. 

Deciding that it’s best to cut to the chase, they hook their fingers in the waistband of his pants and pull them off, discarding them when they manage to free them from his ankles. They slide down his body and position themselves between his legs, caressing the tent in his boxers as they smile up at him.

“Can I use my mouth?” They ask, and Kaneki lets out a nervous chuckle.

“You don’t have to -”

“I didn’t say I HAD to, I want to.” They promise, and they slip their hand into his boxers to grasp his cock.

“G-Go ahead,” He manages, and his head falls back at the feeling of their soft, measured strokes.

They discard the boxers quickly and keep up their steady strokes for a moment before they lower their mouth onto him. They flatten their tongue against the head of his cock, where a bead of pre-come has gathered. The salty taste does nothing to deter them from their plans, and slowly, they take more of him in until they can’t go any further. Kaneki whines a little at the warm wetness encasing him, and his s/o is spurred on by the sound. They want to hear him more. They want him to be vocal. They want nothing but the sound of their name on his lips, and they want to drive every other thought he has out of his mind.

Kaneki will never get used to the feeling of being sucked off. This is only the fifth time it’s ever happened, but it never gets old. His toes curl and his fingers find the edge of the bed sheets, and he’s grasping on for dear life. He makes the mistake of looking down, and when he sees his cock disappearing between his s/o’s lips as their cheeks hollow, he nearly loses it.

“St-Stop!”

They pull away, a little taken aback, and look up at him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t - You didn’t like it?”

No! NO NO NO! HE LOVED IT! Why were they - no, how could they think he wasn’t enjoying himself? He notices a look of disappointment appear, and he quickly rushes out,

“No, I loved it! It feels so good, but this isn’t all about me. I want you to enjoy yourself, too. It was the best feeling in the world, I just -”

They laugh, effectively cutting him off, and he’s left with a confused expression.

“Silly, silly Kaneki. I like doing this for you. I like getting to see you lose control like that… it’s kind of hot.”

Kaneki flushes at their words.

“W-Well, I want this to be for the both of us. Come here.”

They raise up from their knees to join him, and rather than climb on top of him again, they lay next to him. They take his hand and tug him to signal him to get on top of them, and he scrambles to do so, accidentally kneeing them in the stomach, causing them to wince.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Oh, God I’m so sorry - “

“Kaneki, hush. Just get a condom.” They soothe, rubbing his arm. “It’s fine, I’m okay.”

He turns his head from them and gets up to retrieve the condom, face aflame, despite their reassurances. He tears the package open and clumsily rolls the latex on, wincing at the cold, slightly uncomfortable feeling. He returns to his s/o, who’s smiling up at him, and before he can do anything, they reach out to grab his arm and tug him on top of them. They laugh at the, “Oomf” sound he makes, and kiss him before he has time to be embarrassed. They reach between them to close their fingers around his cock, and they guide him to their entrance. He rocks against them for a few moments, savoring the feeling of the closeness, and they raise their hips impatiently.

“No teasing.” 

Kaneki laughs and slowly eases himself inside of them, making their comfort his top priority. He sucks in a breath when he’s completely inside of them, and they stay like that to relish the bliss. They desperately need him to move after a few moments, and he’s on the exact same page. He sets a slow pace, making sure to gauge their reactions so he knows what they’re liking and if he’s hurting them. From the sight of their eyes screwed shut and the small ‘o’ their lips are making, they’re enjoying this as much as he is, so he continues. The tension builds with every thrust, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep up the slow pace.

“You - You can go faster,” they choke out, as if reading his mind, and Kaneki gasps, giving into both of their wishes as his hips snap into theirs.

He can feel himself getting closer and closer, and as his s/o writhes beneath him, crying out his name and digging their fingers into the flesh of his back, he tilts his head back. The ball of tension in his abdomen explodes, and he slams into them one last time before coming into the condom with a broken version of their name. As he’s coming down from his high, a sense of shame burns in his body. They didn’t get to finish.

“Kaneki, what’s that look for?” They ask, afraid they’d done something to upset him.

He buries his face in the crook of their neck and mumbles something.

“What? I didn’t hear you -”

“You didn’t come.” He says glumly, raising his head to look at them, and his eyes are droopy.

They laugh.

“There are plenty of ways to fix that,” they promise as their hand finds his, and they lace their fingers together.

Kaneki is about to ask what they mean, but he catches on as they drag both of their hands down their stomach to just above their waist, and Kaneki grins.


End file.
